Fly, My Angel, Fly
by RizzlesSwan
Summary: *One Shot* Maura and Jane are going ice-skating.


**Fly, My Angel, Fly**

Maura was bouncing up and down on their bed. It was still early in the morning but she could not sleep anymore and she thought that Jane should share this perfect winter morning with her. It had just started to snow and Maura could not wait to get out of the house.

"Jane? Oh baby it´s snowing" she nearly sang those last words as she showered her beautiful fiancé´s face in thousands of tiny little kisses. Climbing on top of the brunette and making herself comfortable as a groan came from Jane. "You can´t miss this Jane, it´s snowing for the first time this year" Maura squealed. Her raven haired beauty slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the blonde sitting on top of her.

Her eyes focused and looked into sparkling hazel eyes and a flushed face framed by golden curls. Ruffling through her hair before she spoke "Morning, buttercup..what´s happening?" Jane´s voice was hoarse and her eyes were still heavy with sleep, while her blonde kept bouncing on top of her. Jane could not be angry with her so adorable looking girl for being woken up this early. "It´s snowing Jane! It´s snowing" Maura pressed another kiss to Jane´s lips as the brunette slowly started to wake up. She turned her head so she could look out of the window "I can see that sweets." "Then why are you still in bed? Let's go outside and start the day..oh and can we go ice skating, please?" Maura´s face scrunched up and the most adorable puppy look formed in her eyes. Jane could not say no to that and simply nodded.

Maura skipped off to make breakfast, still wearing her dotted flannel pants and a long sleeved shirt she was sleeping in. While preparing the breakfast for the both of them, Jane took a quick shower and got dressed.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten Maura herself got dressed in warm clothes and the women left the house. Since Jane had agreed to go ice skating with her beauty, they headed to the Boston Common Frog Pond.<p>

Maura was not too fond of borrowing skates since she claimed you never knew who had worn them before but her wish to finally stand on skates again was stronger than any doubt she had about the shoes. Jane did not care about the borrowed skates at all but she was slightly worried that she might fall on the pond since she had never been that good at ice skating. Hockey was one of the few sports she was not in particularly good at, but for her beauty, she would do anything.

The blonde stood up as soon as she had put on the skates and extended her hand to her soon to be wife. Helping Jane up and leading her to the pond.

Jane´s first few slides were shaky and she relied completely on her blonde who was, even to Jane´s surprise, a very good skater. Griping Maura´s hand as they made their first few rounds around the pond. Jane was getting more confident with every round. Her movements became smoother and she even managed to spin her beauty around. Maura went for a spin on her own, showing off different skating figures and even going backwards. Jane watched her twirl around the pond with admiration and adoration. Loving to see how her blonde's hair flew.

Maura sped up as she made her way back to the brunette. Skating faster and faster while she flew directly into Jane´s direction. Jane could only open her arms and catch her whirlwind, wrapping her arms tightly around the petite body of her doctor and lifting her up to kiss her feverishly.

They forgot their surroundings as they stood there in the snow, sharing kiss after kiss. Cold lips pressed together and hot breath hit the face of the other woman. Setting Maura down after a while Jane caressed her cold and reddened cheeks, "Care to get a hot chocolate and warm ourselves up before we head home again, sweetheart?" Maura nodded, "Yes please. I think my feet are about to fall off, even though that is scientifically impossible at these temperatures." Chuckling as they stumbled off the pond and put their winter boots back on.

* * *

><p>Jane laced their fingers together and guided Maura to a small truck. Buying each of them a hot chocolate. She wrapped her arm around the small blonde next to her and they walked through the snow, sipping the hot and delicious liquid while they warmed their hands on the cup.<p>

The women headed back to their car as soon as they had finished their chocolates and drove home into the warmth.

***The End***


End file.
